MegaMan NT Warrior Dark Chaos
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Rewritten in a requested style. Lan has became a Gabriel Van Hellsing character now!
1. The Changes

MegaMan NT Warrior; Dark Chaos 

Ch. 1: The Change.

It is the year 20IX (2018); it's nearly been 8 years since Lan got MegaMan. MegaMan is still the same blue Net Navi that he usually is; black jump suit with blue stripes down the sides, blue gloves & boots (both gloves and boots have wide enclosures like thick cuffs and square-shaped spots before hitting the elbows), two small golden shoulder pads, his blue helmet has 2 light blue lines running down from the top of the sides encasing two different yellow squares along the front to top and ear covers that match his icon, his spiky black hair poke out from behind his head, his eyes are green, and his icon is red colored with a black line that goes though diagonally with black triangles at both ends and surrounding that icon is a gold ring. Lan Hikari had changed a lot since.

Lan had grown taller, stronger, and handsomer (as a few girls hinted to him). He still wore his blue headband (with his icon) and vest, but he no longer kept the orange garment zipped up. The rest of his attire consisted of a plain white muscle-shirt, a pair of loose-fitting black shorts, and orange shoes. Somewhere along the way, Lan had also developed a thing for music. He got a pair of headphones to listen to music he downloaded to his blue P.E.T. The P.E.T. terminals are now like wristwatches; they can be worn on the wrist. On his last few days of being 17 years old...

Lan smirking, "All right, I'm going hit to the excellent 18!" MegaMan sweat drops asks, "Does that mean you're going to be old enough to do the thing that only older humans are legalized to do?" Lan answered him, "Of course it does, MegaMan." His Net Navi told him, "Well, you better wait. You've got only 3 days left 'til your next birthday." Lan had his eyes closed when he chanted, "I know. I know."

Lan stepped out the door for his job duty. He took on a small job as a food deliveryman (I know what you're thinking, he would rather eat the food instead of actually deliver it); he still is a Net Savior & Official Net Battler. The four former members of World 3; Mr. Match (he still looks the same, and strong enough to take on 20 soldiers, he occasionally takes on MegaMan & Lan as exercise for Net Battles), Count Zap (he's still a heavy metal freak, but at least he won't go broke again), Maddy Iroaya (she still looks pretty and pink, but the only change is that she's married to Mr. Match now), & Yahoot (he's the head boss of the restaurant Lan works at), are retired from the villain business and are now Lan's bosses (they went from "#1 Curry" to "#1 Meal Ticket", since there are some people who don't like curry). Their Net Navis TorchMan (the hotheaded flame wielder who likes to fight with MegaMan (icon: a yellow flame on an orange plain with a silver ring inclosing it)), ElecMan (the electrically charged Net Navi with superconductors on his back (icon: a yellow 3-pronged symbol on a black plain within a gray ring)), WackoMan (the same ball-bottom joke-talking Net Navi (icon: a white, blue, & violet pinwheel designed symbol surrounded by a yellow ring)), & MagicMan (the rhyme-speaking magician whose specialty is summoning (icon: a vertical black & purple magical symbol sealed off by a green ring)) are still the same-looking and same-acting as before.

Mr. Match called out to his delivery boy, "Hey, Lan Laddie!" Lan came to him, "Yes, sir?" Mr. Match listed the names, "11 dinner deliveries; Maylu, Dex, Chisao, Yai, Chaud, Shuuko, Anetta, Tory, Ms. Mari, Mr. Higsby, and someone named June Yami." Lan shrugged at it, "That doesn't sound too hard." Match glared at Lan, "Don't get too cocky, Laddie." Lan was used to it, "Yes, sir."

Lan snapped on his roller blades and moved quickly to finish the orders. At Maylu's house, he was earlier than she expected (since he used to get late a lot). Maylu Sakurai had changed a lot; The beautiful 17 year old is wearing a pink tank top, a pair of tight light blue jeans, a red P.E.T., and she still had her Roll symbol barrette (gold circle encircling a red circle with a yellow triangle on top) in her now long red hair. She had grown a lot and all the men around at the time were glad with the change... even if they had never known her before. She had grown to be a 40 DD. Roll is still likely the same as ever; the red and pink and dark red bodysuit, the red gloves and boots with singular yellow rings at ends, the cute pink helmet with golden ribbon like antennae, the golden-blonde ponytail with a green bow, her icon emblazoned on her chest, and the pretty green eyes.

Maylu smiled at Lan, "Well, your birthday is coming up, so what time sounds like a good time for you?" Lan blushed and smiled, "Well, Maylu. Maybe sometime after, because your birthday is sometime around the same as mine! Save it as a present from both of us." Maylu agreed, "Now that's a great plan."

Lan moved on with his other deliveries. Dex Oyama had slimmed down a bit, but not by a whole lot. His taste in clothes hadn't changed much either. He still has his huge appetite, if you say "grand buffet", he says "small snack". But still, that doesn't compare to Lan's appetite, and he doesn't put on weight from that. Chisao, Dex's little brother, grew up into a more talented Net Battler than even his big brother. Their family icon is a grey circle encircling a green cross above a black plain. GutsMan is still the same big and buff apish strongman Net Navi he commonly is. Chisao's Net Navi, GutsMan Beta, is like a little brother to Dex's Net Navi in every way.

After finishing with the Oyama brothers, he went to Yai's home mansion. Yai Ayano is still as she was as she was long ago; she's still into cute dresses, a student prodigy, "richer than Richie Rich" rich, and cute. At least she gives Lan a nice tip. Her winged butler Net Navi, Glyde is the same as always (icon: a double-colored triangle (3 yellow ones enclosing a red one) in a black plain with an orange bottom sealed off by a yellow ring).

Chaud Blaze, the dual-colored-haired Net Battler hadn't changed much, though. His attitude is now clearly the same. He still wore black shoes, camouflage pants, and a black shirt, however he is no longer wearing his red vest. Anetta with still a redheaded beauty, she's grown up to be so much like a duplicate to Maylu (to tell the differences between them both, Anetta has jewelry with her icon on them (a violet circle encircling a blue circle with a horizontal white bandage across it)), but she's living with Chaud since they've gotten engaged immediately. She's gotten a job as a nurse. Out of Chaud's unusual kindness, he revived her Net Navi, Silk, a nurse-like Net Navi with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

Chaud glared at Lan when he arrived, "What do you want?" Lan answered with disbelief, "Delivery." Lan placed the boxed meal he had in his hands into Chaud's. Chaud said, "You know, Lan; I should take off $5 from your payment for your tardiness." Lan defended, "I'm only human, Chaud. I don't have superhuman speed like Superman." Chaud glared at Lan again, "Just take the stupid money. Keep the change as your tip". Chaud tossed Lan the money and closed his door. Lan sweat drops, "Well, at least he paid in full." Lan stopped because he noticed something wrong, "Hey, wait a second. That meal cost $20. This is exactly that amount!" MegaMan asked, "So what's the problem?" Lan screamed, "He said the change was my tip!!" MegaMan tried to cool off his upset Net Op by saying, "Hey, at least he didn't dock $5 from your pay." Lan scoffed, "Oh, whatever!" Just then, the door the Chaud's home opened once again, "Oh and by the way, you two fight like an old married couple." Insulted, Lan & MegaMan demanded Chaud in unison, "What's that supposed to mean?" But instead of answering their demands, Chaud had already retreated back into his home.

Lan went on with his job and continued to Tory's home. Tory Froid has gained some muscle. His hair changed in shape over the years: shoulder length, kind of spiky, it's still brown as usual (it's added with some tints of icy blue at the tips), the hair in front of his forehead formed into banes like angelic wings, and the hair from behind him just hung from the back of his head to in front of his shoulders (think of a Marik Ishtar style, except for the hair color). His current attire that he likes to wear now consists of a muscle shirt, slacks, and sneakers. Tory's icon is still a light-blue snowflake on a blue plain that is encircled by a white circle. IceMan is still a green-suited, Hobbit-sized, cute Net Navi.

Shuuko Kido grew out of the "bad luck girl" she used to be and into a blue-haired Venus de Milo. Her Net Navi, AquaMan, is still a cute little bubblehead. Her icon is a blue wave of water cutting a green circle in half surrounded by an orange ring.

Ms. Mari has grown into an older teacher; she's still a busty middle-aged woman. But she created her own Net Navi, Guinevere. Guinevere is a female Net Navi just like Roll, unlike Roll: the color of her armor and bodysuit is mostly white, the place where the ribbons should be are 2 golden tails of hair formed in banes, the ponytail is blue and has a golden ring holding it instead of a bow, and the icon is a golden grail illuminating a black plain surrounded by a sapphire ring. Ms. Mari's Net Navi's specialty is power-ups.

Mr. Higsby is still a crazed rare chip collector, but his huge brown hair has reached a new extent that Ms. Mari had to place it in a ponytail that made most of it reach the end of his spine. Mr. Higsby's Net Navi, NumberMan, is still a number freak of a Net Navi (icon: disco ball with numbers). Amazingly, just like Maysa (a cowboy fish monger) & Mr. Higsby fight for Ms. Mari's affections, NumberMan and SharkMan (Maysa's blue shark-like Net Navi (icon: shark's jaw)) Net Battle for Guinevere's affections. After that delivery...

Lan checked the list and said, "All that's left is this June Yami." As Lan was about to make his last delivery of the day at a large apartment complex... he knocked and opened a white door, revealing a black-painted room that seemed enough for one family of 5. Lan asked, to see if anyone is even there, "Um... anybody here? I've got your food." A woman's voice was heard, "I'm here." Lan looked in front of him and found a young woman with spiky green hair wearing a black Chinese dress, black shoes, black nail polish, and violet lipstick on her lips. The front of her dress was emblazoned with an icon similar to that on the Devil Chip (black bird with wide opened wings with red highlighting) enclosed within a circle. She's wearing a black P.E.T. (A.N.: I'm designing her after the Tao Jun in "Shaman King")

What's shocking Lan the most was that June was playing with her dress and garters in front of him! Her Net Navi is female and in a formfitting black bodysuit with green hair flowing out like a waterfall, 3 devices rest on both of her arms that seem to be retractable claws, and she has a blade helmet like Roll's except it's got horns instead of antennae on the sides. Her icon was emblazoned on her chest (on top of the cleavage).

Lan felt his blood boil, "Um, who are you?" The woman answered, "I'm June Yami." Lan began to sweat, "Well, I've got your meal, Miss Yami. I'll take my pay and go!" June rushed onto him, "You're not going anywhere, big boy." Lan felt such a predicament in his hands. Why is she not going to let him go? Then he found out why instantly! He looked in his P.E.T. to find MegaMan being groped by June's Net Navi!

June sexually said, "Looks like my Net Navi, Lucy, is already having fun." Lan instantly realized what's she's planning to do to him, "Wait a minute! I know what you're thinking! And my answer is NO!" MegaMan, struggling from Lucy's grasp agreed, "I'm with you, Lan!" Lan shrieked, "I'm not even ready yet!" June sexually spoke again to Lan, "Please don't go, Lan darling." June opened the top of her dress, right down to the bottom of her bust (40 J)... but that's when Lan's world went black!

When he finally woke up, he found June on him, but neither of them had any clothes on! Two hours later... they finally escaped and there were no more orders to be taken out... but Lan was already feeling guilt on his shoulders. Later that evening... MegaMan sighed for relief but still full of guilt, "Now I know why she's called "Lucy". As in "Lucifer", as in the devil, as in she has sinned." Lan agreed, "She and her Net Op." They stopped for a visit with his bosses at the restaurant, "#1 Meal Ticket", at noon...

Lan's boss, Mr. Match, spoke to him, "Aye, Laddie. Look at you and your Net Navi!" TorchMan spoke to MegaMan; "You look like you were in the heat too soon." Count Zap pulled Lan by the chin to check his face, "Somebody must've rocked his world last night." ElecMan followed, "How shocking." Maddy scolded her comrades, "At his age that's illegal until two days after tomorrow." WackoMan agreed with her, "And I know that is not funny!" Yahoot calmly eyed Lan, "From the look on his face, the girl forced him." MagicMan rhymed as he spoke, "What a poor team, they've been robbed of their "it". And now they look like they've both hit the pits!"

Lan said, "A stupid customer did pay us." MegaMan added in, "Higher than expected." Lan added to his problem, "But do you know what else happened?" Lan Hikari & MegaMan then told them about June & Lucy. As the gang & other friends of Lan arrived... the former WWW members told the whole story. When they finished... Maylu cried her eyes out!

Maylu still cried as she spoke, "Slept with you? Slept with you? I don't believe it!" She ranted and cried again while slamming her head on the closest table, "She slept with you! She slept with you!" Lan explained, "I never wanted to do that!" MegaMan also defended, "Neither did I." Maddy handed Maylu a handkerchief (white with personal icon) and said to her, "Dry up, girl! You're going to ruin your pretty eyes." Maylu blew her nose and wiped away her tears with the handkerchief, "I don't believe it, I won't believe it, I can't believe it, and I shouldn't believe it! Lan didn't do it yet!" Roll cried too, "Neither did MegaMan!"

Mr. Match let it out like an iron fist in a soft glove, "Believe it, lassie. Lan has lost his virginity to this girl, whose name is June Yami." Mr. Match even handed a picture of that sinful girl, June Yami! Maylu cried some more as she studied the photo, "No! Not my Lan Hikari! Not that! It can't be! It just can't be! I was saving it for our birthdays! It's absolutely impossible! He's the love of my life, the man in my goal in life, and the sugar for my tea."

Dex sweat drops while trying to comfort her, "Well you better start drinking it black: June's just took the sugar now." Ms. Mari stirred her own tea and said, "Of all the young women in his life, this one had to rape him without him knowing her completely and at such a young age for them both." Mr. Higsby agreed, "I'd say. Anybody that sinful should be place in an obedience school for little girls." Iceman said, "And at such little time before his 18th birthday, he's already become a premature sugar daddy." Maylu got upset some more, "He must be in emotional pain."

June arrived to get a meal, she noticed Lan and called out to him; "Lan darling, come back to me!" Lan sat down, away from every girl in the restaurant. June asked him, "What's wrong?" Yai answered June in a _very_ angry tone of voice, "He's in _deep_ emotional pain on what _you_ did to him. He had someone else for "it" to be saved for and _YOU_ stole it from him! You filthy slut!" Hearing the horrible words, along with June's presence... Lan nabbed the closest container containing a drinkable substance; in this case a bottle of whiskey!

Tory, worried about Lan's possible future health, tried to stop Lan, "LAN! NO! DON'T TAKE IT!" Mr. Match tried to help, "Aye, Laddie! THAT'S MINE!" But it was too late, in one miserable gulp... Lan downed the contents. But as he placed the bottle down... the worst was yet to come from both Net Op and Net Navi! Lan's aura suddenly glowed with a bright blue light! The energy pressure built up through him and his Navi, the hot air and cold air swirled around the entire room, Lan ran outside with and with a single punch into the sky... a tornado formed and sucked him up (a la Hiryu Shoten Ha)! As the tornado dissipated... Lan came crashing down on the roof on Mr. Match's car without damaging either of them!

June began to freak out, "What the devil?" Dex, impressed with what Lan drank can do, said, "Wow! Can I have some?" Lan slowly brought his face up to see Mr. Match in the face, "Thank you, boss. I needed that." Lan then faints into a brief coma. Mr. Match called the others: "Get him inside the restaurant!" Yai came to help, "I'll grab his arm!" As Yai did, Shuuko offered to help too, "I'll grab his other arm!" June, still being dirty-minded, said, "I'll grab his ass!" Maylu & the other girls went "giant demon faced" at June and roar, "HANDS OFF, YOU FILTHY SHE-DEVIL!" Frightened by their rather successful intimidation tactic... June backed off!

Everyone pulled Lan inside the restaurant; he was still emotionally hurt for what June did to him. MegaMan was feeling the same. Lan slowly recovered from his brief coma that he went into a minute ago. Count Zap said, "I guess we should hand him his paycheck; there was a bright side. I've heard that Ms. Yami's family is almost as rich as Miss Ayano." Lan willingly got his check from Yahoot, as he lay on his back. Chaud came to Lan to try to comfort him, "Lan, I know this seems pretty painful now, but you'll find someone else new and more innocent. Won't he, everyone?" Maddy grinned sexually and patted Lan's back, "Good looking man like that? Chicks will be breaking his doors down."

Unfortunately for Maddy, that one sentence was enough to force him into a state of built-up anger, enough that an H-bomb, an erupting volcano, or a supernova would rival! Lan angrily grabbed Maddy by the neck and roared in her face, "Chicks. What chicks? Maylu's the only one for me. You'll see. We'll rise above that sinful slut. We're gonna be happy again. You got that? Happy. Capital H-A-P-P-Y." Lan then runs through window in a rage! After that, he and MegaMan were no longer seen!

Yahoot calmly said, "At least he took it well." Count Zap added in with disappointed in his voice, "Like a rock band that pumped the volume beyond its max." Then they try to see if Maylu would have the same reaction. Mr. Match started, "Maylu Lassie, are you pretty hurt now?" Maylu quietly nods and then grabs onto Shuuko's blouse and begins to cry her eyes out into it. Chaud took a caring sight at this and said, "Well, she's the only one who didn't take it well."

June suddenly realized the chaos she unexpectedly caused... she ran away from the restaurant, but not in the same direction as Lan. Guinevere asked her Net Op, "Do you think she now realized that she made her tragic mistake?" Ms. Mari answered, "I think so, Guinevere."

In his bedroom, at home... Lan was beginning to pack up to leave. When he found a picture of both him and Maylu at their first date at age 16, his eyes became like Niagara Falls, "Maylu, I just wish that it were not true. It's like the world's going to end."

As Lan hit the streets... he found himself face to face with another girl. This beautiful 18 year old is wearing a blue tank top, a pair of tight light blue jeans, a blue P.E.T., and she has an icon medallion (gold circle encircling a white circle with blue H2O symbol in the center) around her neck and has long brown hair let down. She has a bust of a 40 DD size. Her Net Navi is like Roll with a few exceptions; the blue and white and dark light blue bodysuit, the white gloves and boots with singular emerald rings at ends, the cute blue helmet with emerald ribbon like antennae, the blue ponytail without a bow, her icon emblazoned on her chest, and the pretty blue eyes.

Lan miserably spoke to her, "Who are you and what do you want?" The brown-haired girl calmly said, "I'm Anna Famous, niece of the great Mr. Famous. And this is my Net Navi, Aqua." Aqua responded, "Look all you want, boys. Just don't touch any private parts." Aqua entered Lan's P.E.T. and kissed MegaMan on the left cheek, leaving a blue lipstick mark upon it! Anna did the same to Lan!

To be continued...

(A.N.: What happened next? Find out in the next chapter, or think of what else is going to happen by sending me reviews! You are free to sending me ideas for new characters, new Net Navis, new Style Changes, new Soul Unions, etc.)


	2. The Rescue

MegaMan NT Warrior; Dark Chaos 

Ch. 2: The Rescue.

In the morning of the day after Lan lost his virginity... Maylu woke up thinking what happened between Lan and June never happened. She placed ice in a small cup of water, she is feeling dried up from crying her eyes out last night over Lan, she remembered that it DID happen. Maylu quietly thought to herself, "I hope I can make it up to you, Lan."

Roll called her Net Op, "Maylu! We've got E-Mail!" Maylu responded, "Read it for me. What does it say?" Roll read it out loud, "'Dear Young Ms. Sakurai, have you seen Young Mr. Hikari? He and MegaMan disappeared last night. If you've got any information about this, please report to my superiors or me. Agent Smith.'" Maylu felt shocked, "What? Who's this Agent Smith wannabe?" Roll answered with worry, "I don't know, but Lan and MegaMan are gone!"

Maylu called in everyone, but no Lan, they all met together in their hideout in Yai's backyard... the gang talked about what happened recently! Yai was surprised that this would ever happen, "You actually mean it? Lan disappeared?" Maylu grimly nodded, "Yes." Dex face faulted and cried, "Oh man! I didn't think he would take it this hard!"

Chaud was rather suspicious about this and asked Maylu, "Was he at your home all the time last night?" Maylu shook her hand "Nope, he never was at my home. Okay, I admit it! Roll and I were very steamed when we heard June & Lucy slept with Lan and MegaMan." Roll also added, "So we decided to return home and write them a love letter."

Tory thought he heard something and asked, "What?" Yai said to get it clear, "Hold on and wait a minute! You mean you and Roll wrote MegaMan and Lan love letters after being a in a fit of jealousy?" Anetta also asked, "Is that what you're telling us?" Roll nodded, "That's right!" Maylu said, "We figured that they were just innocent victims of misunderstanding."

Chaud calmly said, "I suppose you used the old lipstick on the mirror routine." Maylu said No, not exactly, we wrote it by e-mail." As Shuuko sat down on a nearby couch... she could've heard some girl's voice shouting out in pain, "OW!" They noticed that the couch is moving! So they removed the cushions and revealed June Yami sleeping!

Maylu & June got surprised and screamed! As June got up, Yai asked her, "How did you get in here, June?" June, in a state of panic, told what she knew, "Through the door last night! I wanted to keep away from the public and hide, you see this Net Navi that goes by the name of Agent Smith placed me and Lucy wanted for kidnapping!" Dex said, "So that's what this Agent Smith is, a Net Navi. Must be a rogue program." Thinking that June may know something else, Maylu asked, "Wait a minute! Does anybody know you're here?"

June said, "Nobody. Not a soul, except, uh..." Everyone else in the hideout asked her, "Who?" June decided to spill the beans, "Well, you see, I didn't know where you and Lan hung out. So I've asked the newspaper company. They didn't know. Then I asked people at the firefighting departments, the food markets, the butchers' shops, the bakeries, the liquor stores, they didn't know. But the people who work at #1 Meal Ticket, Mr. Higsby at the Chip Shop, & Commander Maysa Beef and his Net Agent comrades... they knew." Yai realized that a mob could come for her, "In other words, the whole city knows you're here! Get out now! My dad is rich; we'll give you anything, as long as you leave and not harm us or kidnap us for ransom!"

Dex said, "You've made Maylu upset, now you're going to pay, sinner!" Dex picked up June by her dress and prepared to get her thrown out to the ground below! Lucy appeared in the real world as a holographic figure, trying to make Dex stop and listen! "WAIT! HEAR US OUT! WE DIDN'T KILL OR KIDNAP LAN NOR MEGAMAN! WE SWEAR!" June began to talk too, "SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! WE THINK THIS IS A FRAME, A SCAM, OR A SETUP! OW!!!" Lucy is helping June from being harm, "GUYS, LISTEN! WE DIDN'T DO THAT TO THE HIKARI NETWORK OPERATIVE & NAVIGATOR! MY WHOLE FUNCTION IS TO SEDUCE MALE NET NAVIS, SUMMON NAVI CLONES, AND THAT KIND OF STUFF!" June groaned in agony as she spoke, "OW!!! AS MY PURPOSE IS TO MAKE MYSELF A LIVING!"

Dex placed June down by dropping her abruptly! June got up and spoke, "Okay, I admit it! Lucy and I didn't know Lan & his Net Navi had girlfriends. So we––"Seeing Maylu growl at her was too much for June! Maylu charged at June, she quickly got out of the way and pulled her back to keep her from falling! As she was struggling to strangle June... she continued to talk, "So we decided to return home and write them a letter of apology."

Maylu stopped as soon as everyone heard this! "Hold on and wait a minute! You mean to tell us... that out of a fit of despair after finding out the truth, you two wrote Roll, MegaMan, Lan and me each a letter of apology." Lucy nodded, "That's right!" June said, "We just misunderstood those two for single men." Roll jokingly said, "I suppose you used the old ink on paper routine."

June said, "We have. And here it is." June pulled out a white piece of paper, with black ink writing on one side, from her cleavage. Maylu read it, "'Dear Maylu and Roll, Lucy and I, June Yami, are sorry I took away MegaMan & Lan's virginity before they were ready. I hope there's a way we can make it up to you four. Signed June Yami & Lucy. P.S.: You're both going to be lucky girls, we hope.'" Roll said, "It's innocently written. They can be trusted." Lucy added in, "Obviously, these should be handed out physically. As we went out the door, what we didn't know was waiting for us was the Net Navi Agent Smith... who in fact looks exactly like Agent Smith from 'The Matrix'." June added in, "He was horribly immune to Lucy's charms, and he threatened to catch her and kidnap us! So we ran away."

Dex asked the least important question about June to her, "But why come here? When everyone in Dentech City & Net City knows you two are here!" Realizing what she just done, June went to the holographic display area––

June's jacking in sequence

June stood on a black plain with her icon displayed in the background and she stood before it, dancing in a seductive spin before holding out her P.E.T. arm forward! Shouting out, "Jack in, Lucy! Power up!"

Electricity flared through the circuitry and into the cyber world!

End sequence

June jacked Lucy in to check the systems... on the holographic projector screen of her P.E.T.... June saw Agent Smith! He does look like the Agent Smith from the movie, "The Matrix"; black federal agent suit, dark-tinted sunglasses, short brown hair, pale skin, etc. The only difference is that he has an icon of black pair of sunglasses on a green grid on a black plain on the top of his necktie! June panicked, "EEK! IT'S AGENT SMITH! JACK OUT, LUCY! HURRY!" In the systems... Lucy panicked and morphed into the blue words "LOG OUT" and disappeared!

LUCY LOGGING OUT

June jumped into Dex's arms as soon as Lucy was safe from Agent Smith! June desperately cried, "Hide us! PLEASE!" Dex is paralyzed because he realized he is holding June's butt as well! June jumped out of his arms and hid behind the couch! June cowardly instructed the others, "Remember, you never saw us!" Yai asked June, "What's the worse can that Agent Smith do to you?" June began to explain, "Listen! Now that Lan isn't here... you're our only hope!"

By instinct, June & Lucy felt as if Agent Smith is closing in on them! An orange-colored dimensional dome formed over the ENTIRE Ayano residence! Dex asked them, "You don't think he'll actually arrive into this world and harm us too. Is he going to?" Lucy said, "We've seen his Net Op, Drew Smith!" June added in, "Even the Justice Court of Earth fears them both! If they catch us, we're both good as dead!" A helicopter is heard, coming into the dimensional dome... it is black like Agent Smith's sunglasses, and it even dons his icon on its sides! Lucy turned pale, "Here they come!" June felt more desperate now, "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

Maylu asked them, "Do you have any Cross Fusion Chips?" June reached behind her back and pulled out a whole case of them and explain why she has them, "In case I lose one, I have replacements!" Dex spoke out, "I've got a plan, but we have to do this quickly!" Within 15 seconds... as a Cross Fused Agent Smith/Drew Smith (for Drew's character, he has a lighter shade of brown hair and a face like that of Yami Bakura) came out of the helicopter. R Agent Smith (Cross Fusion-formed) said to himself, "I'm pretty sure that you're hiding here, Miss Yami."

R Agent Smith found Yai, relaxing beside her pool, in a nice rose red two-piece bikini with pink frills & her icon and wearing a pair of rose-colored sunglasses, drinking some nice pink lemonade with ice (can't have strawberry milk all the time). Glyde is standing beside her, in a nice butler's suit, holding a tray with another glass of the same drink. She casually greeted R Agent Smith, "Oh, good day to you, sir! We heard you came by."

R Agent Smith noticed most of Yai's friends (and their Net Navis (who crossed into the dimensional dome)) are enjoying themselves. But he's still on a mission. He asked Yai, "Pardon me for disturbing your sunbathing, Miss Ayano. But where's Lan Hikari, MegaMan, June Yami, & Lucy?" Chisao came out of the pool and said, "We haven't seen any of them." R Agent Smith looked suspiciously at the pool, where R GutsMan (yes, that's right, GutsMan and Dex did Cross Fusion, aside from the huge muscles and large beer belly) with hands in the water. R Agent Smith sniffed the top of the water a few times...

R Agent Smith asked and pointed at R GutsMan's hands, "What's in there, Mr. Oyama?" R GutsMan pulled out a HUGE pair of green underwear (Dex's) and answered, "My human form's laundry, Guts."

R Agent Smith has gone big-eyed through his sunglasses! R Agent Smith covered his nose, feeling displeased that he smelled the stench of dirty underwear from above the water! As he turned his back, "That's disgusting!"

Maylu whispering to Roll, "At least Dex's plan is working!" Rush (the brown dog program pet) nodded in agreement!

As soon as R Agent Smith had his back turned from the pool... R Lucy (she looks herself, only with long spiky green hair and a black skirt with slits for her legs to go through!), donning a snorkel and diving mask, came up from the water from under Dex's laundry, which is underwater which is under R GutsMan's hands, to come up for air! And quickly after getting a quick long breath of air, she quickly got her head back in! Hearing the noise, R Agent Smith quickly turned position to see what's going on... he got a little furious without showing it. He pulled out a black cell phone and spoke into it, "Metal Squid & Metal Spider viruses, create." As data energy formed, so did Metal Squid and Metal Spider viruses, which look like the robots in "The Matrix"! R Agent Smith commanded them, "Search the place, now. And leave no stone unturned."

As the metallic creatures flew around the place, looking for June & Lucy. He turned his full attention onto R GutsMan, with a gun in his hand (A.N.: I know it seems stupid, but he's programmed to be like that)! R Agent Smith spoke to them in a calm but foul mood, "Look young people, I've got a reliable tip that Miss June Yami & Lucy are here. And was corrugated by several others. So forget that bullshit!"

Tempted by the combination of the R Net Navi's pistol and the Net Operator's rude attitude... data energy formed a yellow bar of soap in R GutsMan's exposed hand (the Item Chip Program is called Soap Bar Item Chip, mainly used for cleaning up areas that have been wrecked). R GutsMan said to Smith, "You keep talking like that in front of my little brother and my friends and I have to go wash your mouth out, Guts!" Effortlessly, the bar of soap perfectly slipped into R Agent Smith's mouth! People and programs alike around the area couldn't help but laugh, while R Agent Smith is spraying soapy bubbles from his lips! He had a really worried look on his face, as his own viruses begin laughing at him too! Now R Agent Smith is getting extremely angry, "STOP THAT LAUGHING!"

As soon as R Agent Smith spat out that entire soap bar... he brandished his pistol at his own viruses and shouted, "STOP THAT LAUGHING! REMEMBER WHAT THE MASTER SAID? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CAN'T STOP LAUGHING?" After deleting his viruses, R Agent Smith said to himself, "One of these days, my fate may be like yours."

Anetta snuck up at the distracted R Agent Smith and stuck on a gas mask onto Smith's mouth, as he changed back into Drew Smith! Nitrous Oxide is the gas in the mask! Anetta called to R ProtoMan, "ProtoMan darling, turn it to full!" R ProtoMan did as his human form's fiancé told him to do! The dimensional dome fell, Dex pulled out June! Chaud pulled out a gun from Drew's jacket! Drew laughed like crazy, "OH NO! NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORSE; GETTING KILLED BY LAUGHTER OR BEING SHOT BY CHAUD BLAZE! GO AHEAD AND SHOOT ME CHAUD! NO DON'T DO IT!"

Confused by Drew's odd ranting, Chaud dropped the gun in surprise. Drew continued to laugh from the gas, "I'd rather go down laughing myself to death, rather than have a sick twisted double personality in my head!" June asked Drew, "You have an evil mind in your head?" Drew laughed out, "This evil spirit hates laughter; he hates it so much that it can kill him!" Agent Smith (through P.E.T.) called to them, "Please someone, if my superior becomes deceased, I'll delete myself, and you can have some of my data!"

June's face formed something nobody has ever seen before, her eyes narrowed like she's angry and she smirked as if she suddenly felt confident about something, "I've got a better idea!" June pulled off the mask and pulled out a piece of scroll paper with a strange writing upon it from the top of her dress! She explained, "Before I went into sleeping with many men, I was into mysticism! AKU RYU TAI SAN (EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE)!" June slammed the scroll onto the face of Drew! Black energy exploded from Drew's body! The shockwave from that explosion sent both June & Dex into the pool!

Upon spiritual death... the evil spirit leaving Drew looked at Yai, who's still laying in her lounge chair, drinking lemonade, he said this to Yai, "As for _you_, step out of line like that again and my superiors will _hang_ you, and your friends, and _his_ laundry out to dry." Now dead, the shadow vanished! Drew and Agent Smith are saved!

Dex came floating to the surface, with now sweet June's arms around his neck. Drew said, "I'm sorry I caused all of this trouble. I don't even remember anything since he possessed me."

Dex said to June, "Drew and his Net Navi are back to normal." June lovingly said to Dex, "Jeepers, Dex; your plan worked!" Dex said to her, "And your spell saved their souls!" June said, "For the first time my spells actually work! I've been dreaming of being such a great Dao Shi (spell caster), before I got into boys. Yet, how can I ever repay you?" June pulled Dex's lips into hers, making a wonderful smooch! GutsMan & Lucy are doing the same!

Everyone else in unison said, "OOO!"

As they broke apart... Dex answered, "For starters, you can kiss me anytime you want. And another thing..." he leans in over June's shoulder and whispers something in her ear. June covering her cleavage with her left hand, "Can you do that?" Dex said, "Actually, I am positively sure."

That night... everyone goes to head off to get ready for bed... after an hour at Dex & Chisao's home... Dex & June made love. In the house's computer mainframe, GutsMan and Lucy did also (bet you never thought Net Navis would do that too huh?). As they slept on... a zombie hand came towards them... but a brown-haired man in overcoat and fedora came by and killed it with a touch of his hand.

At the Ayano residence, as Yai is taking a warm shower before bed (a la "Psycho"), the shower curtain is opened by a human zombie in old rotting rags that only an old woman would wear, wielding a knife in hand, rearing for the kill! Yai spun around to see the intruder and screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to protect herself from possible rape or death from the monster! The zombie creature advances towards Yai with a knife, "I'm going to stab you and make you bleed like a delicious little stuck pig stuffed with yummy garlic bread stuffing." Suddenly, the same man with long brown hair who saved June & Oyama bros. stabs from behind the zombie through the heart with a violet-colored blade before he could even strike Yai. He said to the zombie, "Not if before I stick you first."

Yai caught a good look of the man's face—— she said, "Lan." Then Yai grabs the curtains for support before fainting; the rings gave in and broke as she hit the floor. Zombie blood flowed along with the water and down the drain. The brown-haired man is Lan Hikari... in a Gabriel Van Helsing getup.

Where Maylu is... she tried her best to avoid any possible danger. But she walked straight into someone that looked absolutely impossible: Mr. Higsby, only with a hulking body of muscle and a headset with glass bottles filled with ink black fluids. (A/N: Give up? Okay, it's the legendary Hyde formula!")

Maylu asked Mr. Higsby, "Mr. Higsby? What happened to you? Did you get steroids? New haircut?" Mr. Higsby-Hyde sighed as he stroked her face, "Aren't you the sweet little thing?" In the enlarged hands of the enlarged and muscle-bound Higsby-Monster, Maylu cowered and screamed out, "Let me go!" Higsby-Hyde said to her, "My master really wants you, for the blood of sweet and innocent young women such as yourself is so warm and oh **so** sweet."

Maylu sarcastically asked the Higsby monster, "Who is your new boss? Count Dracula?" Mr. Higsby-Hyde said, "Exactly, Sweetie." Understanding that he is speaking the truth, Roll quickly said, "But she was just kidding!" She looked at her Net Op and asked, "Weren't you, Maylu?" Maylu's face went completely pale as her eyes gone glossy, "From how he's speaking and the way he is, I wish I were."

When all seemed lost for Maylu, footsteps are heard from behind the Higsby-Monster, there stood Lan. Only this time he's wearing a blue overcoat, a white shirt underneath, blue pants, an equally blue fedora hat, black boots, and a necklace with a cool-looking, silver cross on it (with a ruby & gold MegaMan Icon in the center of the cross). The blue P.E.T. with the Blue Bomber, MegaMan, is still on him!

Lan said in a super-tough voice, "That's enough out of you, punk!" Mr. Higsby-Hyde asked, "What?" Lan asked, "Don't the corpse give you a familiar face?" Mr. Higsby-Hyde said to him, "I know I killed you, young man. You're dead!" Lan said to him, "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Higsby-Hyde. I missed you in Paris."

Maylu thought, "_Paris? That's where they've been to this whole time? But how?_"

Mr. Higsby-Hyde said to Lan, "No, you bloody did not. You got me good." The Hyde Higsby shows Lan a bullet wound on his left arm. "See? And MegaMan damaged Hyde-NumberMan beyond the Dark Force's entire repair can go!"

Maylu is grossed out from the amount spilling out! Lan said, "Show us the amount of poor souls you've conquered with your tainted soul, Hyde-Higsby!" Mr. Higsby-Hyde said to him, "How many times do my comrades have to fight until you're down? How bloody far do we have to move until you couldn't catch up? And most importantly, why won't you die?" Lan answered, "Because I, Lan Hikari, am going to hunt you down until you're saved." MegaMan also added, "And I will do the same as well."

Maylu cried out to her beloved, "Lan!" As did Roll, "MegaMan!" Mr. Higsby-Hyde angrily growled at Lan, "Come forth my allies!" Four horrid figures popped out of various places: a creature that resembled a great white shark with fin-like arms where the front side fins were supposed to be and having shark fin like feet with loose pants on and 3 vampire women (one with brown hair, one with green hair, and one with sky-blue hair)! Maylu recognized them, "Maysa? Ms. Mari? Sal? Miyu?" Four horrid versions of their Net Navis appeared! Roll said, "SharkMan? Guinevere? WoodMan? SkullMan?"

Faster than a normal camera could catch by seeing, Lan stuck in some Chips, but did not mention what they were! This meant not even Maylu, Roll, or her tainted friends couldn't even tell he did that. Lan said to the possessed adults, "You're bunch of fools who are not of the consequence of serving your true purposes, cowards that don't remember who they truly are, and now as long as you're all like this... none of you are not even fit for the deepest pits of Hell!"

A dimensional barrier formed; as the tainted Net Navis reared up to attack... they looked pretty much like their Net Ops' current state, Lan merged with his Net Navi to form R MegaMan.

SharkMan called out, "**Fin** **Cutter**!" SkullMan screeched, "**Ghost Fire**!" WoodMan shouted out, "**Wood Tower**!" 3 energy blades flew from SharkMan's dorsal fin, purple and blue balls of fire hit R MegaMan on contact, and gigantic wooden stake after gigantic wooden stake popped towards R MegaMan until he was full of holes! Finally he fell to the ground!

Maylu & Roll screamed out for the names of the loved ones that fell as their eyes became like Niagara Falls! Rush's howling was heard out through the city! Mr. Higsby-Hyde said in a victoriously evil tone of voice, "Looks like we've won." Maylu, Roll, & Rush cried for poor Lan Hikari & MegaMan.

Suddenly, R MegaMan's torn body went from blue to black & gold! His body began to pull itself back together and regenerate! His laughter came into the air and grew into laughter to match that of an almighty deity! R MegaMan gained some features like Bass; violet marks on cheeks, golden fins on helmet, and a light tan cloak. Spiraling rings spun around him with a black as night background and then the cloak turned into a reddish black overcoat, a blood-orange visor dropped down to cover his eyes, and his gloves turned white with pentacles on top of the fists. R MegaMan called out, "R MegaMan, Bass Soul Union, Arucard/Van Helsing Style!"

Mr. Higsby-Hyde was surprised at this, "Say what?" R MegaMan said, "Attacking me is not going to do you any good. Battle Chips are useless, Net Navi attacks are pathetic, natural attacks are ineffective, and tools and other weapons don't work against me!"

Were-Shark Maysa hissed at R MegaMan! R MegaMan said, "'What will do the job then' you say? Well, let me heal you and take you with me, **Healing Slap**!" R MegaMan ran with the speed of a racing motorcycle and right-handedly slapped everyone except Mr. Higsby-Hyde, Roll, Maylu, & Rush! The monsters that were slapped reverted back into their true beings!

Maylu smiled a little, "He's become amazing... and just before our birthday in fact."

Mr. Higsby-Hyde began to cower as his army faded away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I CAN INSTINCTLY FEEL MY LORD'S POWER FADE AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" R MegaMan (still in the Bass Soul & Arucard/Van Helsing Style combo) answered, "Well that was why I was hired, wasn't it?"

R MegaMan held out his right hand and called out, "**Hellsing** **Joshua**." A _huge_ silvery gun formed in MegaMan's right hand (think of the same gun Alucard in "Hellsing" uses).

R MegaMan said, "Normally, these blessed silver bullets with holy water and extra-explosive shells are dangerous against evil such as you. But they also have a healing process, when you're hit... you'll be a normal Mr. Higsby again."

Seeing his plan, and realizing her situation, Maylu cried out, "ARE YOU NUTS? HE COULD USE ME AS A SHIELD!" As she said it... Higsby-Hyde did so... but MegaMan didn't fire, just communicated telepathically, "_Maylu & Roll_." Maylu & Roll heard the telepathy and responded, "_Yes?_" R MegaMan's telepathically asked them, "_Are you both still virgins? Do you want to come with us?_" Both girls answered, "Yes."

R MegaMan grinned with vampire fangs (it's just part of the Style Change) and calmly said, "**Mega** **Control**." R MegaMan's brown-green eyes glowed through the visor, Roll & Maylu fell under hypnosis, and the female Net Op and Net Navi unconsciously Cross Fused into R Roll. R MegaMan then shouted, "**Silver Shot**!" A bang was heard through the air... the bullet struck the headgear off of Higsby-Hyde and... the creature went back to normal before fainting! As R MegaMan went up to the weakened R Roll (weakened because it takes a lot of energy to support Cross Fusion)... he kneeled down beside her.

R Roll said to R MegaMan, "MegaMan." R MegaMan said to her, "This is where one is supposed to close their eyes, Roll." R Roll obeyed... R MegaMan French kissed her.

To be continued...

(A.N.: What happened next? Find out in the next chapter, or think of what else is going to happen by sending me reviews! You are free to sending me ideas for new characters, new Net Navis, new Style Changes, new Soul Unions, etc.)


	3. The Order

MegaMan NT Warrior; Dark Chaos 

**Ch. 3: The Order**

Maylu woke up in a nice and comfortable bedroom. Beside her is a nice and comfortable red dress robe for coming out of bed. There's a note on it that says that it's a birthday present to her from Lan. She smiled at it, glad to from him ever since last night. But then she notices a black 3x5 card close to her P.E.T.; she puts on the robe (feels like heaven is relaxing her as she wears it) and walks to it, and reads it. It says, "Dear Ms. Maylu Sakurai; Please describe how you'd like your battle costume to be onto this card. Sincerely, Ms. Anna Famous."

Anna Famous? Maylu has never heard that name before. She said to herself, "Must be some relative of the so-called famous Mr. Famous."

Suddenly, Maylu heard a familiar scream! "Yai!" She grabbed Roll and ran out the door, the hallway it led to is like an abandoned stone castle, she followed the sound of Yai's scream to a door that has the same Icon as Glyde upon it! She found Yai in a super-fancy room!

Yai saw Maylu and cried as she ran to her and hugged her, "Maylu!" Maylu's tears swelled in her eyes, glad to see her friend again, "Yai." Yai came to her senses and spoke, "I saw a zombie last night, it was going to kill me like Bates in 'Psycho'!" Maylu asked, "How did you escape?" Yai thought about it and said, "I don't know! The next second later, I saw Lan stabbing it and then I fainted."

Maylu asked Yai, "Where in the world do you think we're in?" Yai shook her head again, "I don't know."

A male voice was heard, "This is the church in Dentech City." Everyone looked at the door to see a strong-looking butler (sort of an Alfred character). Yai asked, "Who are you?" He answered, "Batman." Maylu & Yai both laughed at that and said, "Yeah, right." He responded, "For once, I'd like someone to believe that. I do hope you have chosen your battle outfit designs already. Ms. Anna Famous and Lord Lan Hikari wish to see you soon."

Hearing Lan's name, the girls responded, "Okay." They heard laughter from somewhere; Yai & Maylu followed it to a room with a gray fist wielding a sword on a black circular plain (look familiar?). They opened it to see Dex, Chisao, June, & 2 other people watching 'Toy Story 2' together! The dude, that's one of the 2 other people, is about six feet high, and his black hair is placed in a spiky ponytail that resembles a bunch of horns tied together. The chick, who is with the dude, is about 5' 7" high, and her black hair is like upside-down flames. They laughed as they saw Buzz Lightyear fight with his other self!

Chisao laughed, "Man! This is so awesome, Puero!" The dude, obviously Puero, said to Dex's little brother between laughs, "I agree, Chisao!" Maylu shouted at them, "With all the huge laughter, we thought you've become possessed!" Noticing them, June says, "If they were, I'd let you be the first to know."

Puero introduced himself, "Hey babe, I'm Puero Infernum, a.k.a. 'the real Hellboy'. I love the look of Liz in the golden light of dusk, in the morning, from a distance, nearby, her voice, smell, clothes, skin, me having her fall asleep on my shoulder, and–– well, you get the idea. I look up to Cardinal Famous but I usually feel like James Dean in 'East of Eden'. I love beer, pizza, chili, nachos, pumping iron, a good or bad cigar, traveling, cats, candy –especially Baby Ruth, old UPA cartoons, old Fleischer cartoons, Polaroid photos––"The chick with fiery brown hair, obviously Liz, said to Maylu, "I taught him that"

Puero continued, "I collect Zippos, and I also love Ding-Dongs and Twinkies, cookies and milk, greasy burgers and hot dogs. I like to keep my hair to a certain level, and I really enjoy flatulence in all its forms." Dex explains, "He thinks 'Dumb And Dumber' is a masterpiece, even the sequel to it!" Puero continued, "And I love to bawl with Black & White movies; especially Chaplin's "City Lights" and "Brief Encounter", which easily amuses me."

June says, "Peuro's favorite part about his job here is beating the stuffing out of monsters, getting his coat fixed and ready, his big, bad gun "The Samaritan", it's bullets, his spirit partner; Naraku, and his almighty Net Navi; Hellboy."

Puero continued on what he also likes, "I also like Bruce Willis, Tom Waits, Nick Cave, The Pixar movies, and watching TOY STORY 1 and 2 with Liz makes for a perfect afternoon. I also love the 3 Stooges, the Marx Brothers, Harold Lloyd, and Buster Keaton."

In the cyber-part of their world, the Net Navis met Puero & Liz's Net Navis, Hellboy & Pyro-Gal.

Hellboy is a few inches taller than GutsMan, and he's just standing up straight. Unlike other Net Navis, he doesn't wear the same bodysuit, gloves, boots, and helmets normal Navis would wear, for he's wearing a black overcoat, green camouflage cargo pants, and huge leather black boots. His skin is red like a crayon and he's got short jet-black hair (that can't cover much of his head) and short beard, but over his eyes and on his forehead are a pair of red stubs that seem to be once horns shaven down to one inch down. His body is very muscular, making him a sort of muscle-bound Cyber-beefcake! His right hand looks huge and it's like it's made of red rock and carved with many magic symbols. His icon (which is like the gray fist symbol on the door in the real world) is on the buckle of a leather belt he wears around his waist.

Pyro-Gal is like Roll with a few exceptions; the red, orange, and yellow bodysuit, the white gloves and boots with singular blue rings at ends, the cute blue helmet with gray ribbon like antennae, the raven black ponytail without a bow, her icon (which is similar to Mr. Match's icon) emblazoned on her chest, and the pretty brown eyes.

GutsMan Beta said in surprise, "Whoa, he huge." Glyde said, "I presume you're Mr. Infernum's Net Navi." Hellboy smirked, "How hard is _that_ to figure out?" Pyro-Gal said, "I assume that you're wondering where MegaMan is, Roll." Roll nodded. Another female voice entered the room and spoke, "He is coming here, so don't worry."

Another Net Navi just like Roll appeared, her bodysuit is blue and white and dark light blue, the white gloves and boots with singular emerald rings at ends, the cute blue helmet with emerald ribbon like antennae, the blue ponytail without a bow, her icon (gold circle encircling a white circle with blue H2O symbol in the center) emblazoned on her chest, and the pretty blue eyes. She then said, "Look all you want, but don't touch any private parts. I'm Aqua, Anna Famous' Net Navi."

In the real world, the beautiful 18 year old is wearing a blue tank top, a pair of tight light blue jeans, a blue P.E.T., and she has an icon medallion around her neck and has long brown hair let down. She has a bust of a 40 DD size. 'She's Anna Famous,' everyone unfamiliar with her thought. Maylu asked, "Are you Anna Famous?" Anna says, "Yes."

Anna took Lan's friends to a highly technological room, she turned on a monitor, and in the monitor is Lan in a blue Gabriel Van Helsing/Alucard getup walking down the hall of a church and heading for the confessions booth. Sounds of moving machinery were heard in that booth.

Lan took off his hat and sat in the confessions booth while confessing, "Bless me father for I have––"An older voice interrupted him, "Sinned! I know! I know that you're both very good and bad at that. You crashed through a window at Notre Dame but then repaired it in no time!" Sarcastically, Lan defended, "Not to make a fuss, Cardinal Famous. But it was Mr. Higsby Hyde who actually did the crashing." Cardinal Famous continued about what he knew, "13th century. Over 800 years old! I wish the devil side of him a week in hell for that."Lan frowned, "It would be a nice reprieve."

Cardinal Famous didn't want Lan to get upset so he decided to tell him something; "Don't get me wrong. Your results are unquestionable, but those unholy monsters draw far too much attention to you. You were to keep a low profile and what happens? Story of the millennium! People are now going both medieval and modern over the planet and beyond. And what's worse, your face is on milk cartons and posters."

Lan retorted, "Do you think I like being the most missing hero in history? Why don't you and the Order of the Three Worlds do something about it?" Cardinal Famous opened the window, to reveal what he looks like (to you), a lot like Mr. Famous but somewhere different, and he answered, "Because, until last night, we do not exist." Lan closed his eyes and tightened them in held rage, "Well, then I didn't exist either." Cardinal Famous said, "When my daughter found you, running away from home, totally miserable and full of guilt, it was clear to us that you had been sent to do God's work." Lan questioned the Cardinal, "Why can't God do it himself?"

As Lan and Cardinal Famous stepped out of elevator/confessions booth from the doors behind them... Puero came up to him and asked, "Hey, Lan! How many did you get since midnight this morning?" Lan answered, "Final count, 85 each." Puero repeated, "85? Dang! And Hellboy sat well on 84... thousand!" Lan smirked and asked, "Were they all real world creatures, rogue programs, or evil spirits... multiplied by a thousand?" Puero sweat-drops, "Actually, 84 thousand rogue programs and viruses for Hellboy. I hate it when I don't get the whole story!"

As Anna came closer to Lan, she said to him, "I do hope that this doesn't become a hobby; collecting old friends to train with us." Lan replied, "Hobby? Maylu made the choice by herself. The #1 Meal Ticket workers have no place to go. Your old friend, June Yami, and the Oyama bros. agreed to train here." Anna responds, "Then we best must train them well. That over-weighted old friend of yours is more fit to be a friar than a fighter, his little brother needs to be safer than he already is, June has to train herself with her Dao Shi skills, the former World Three agents have to ready themselves for what's ahead for them, and I believe you know the rest." Lan smirked, "Until tomorrow morning then." As Lan headed away, Maylu watched him some more.

KA-ZAP! Maylu nearly jumped when she heard electricity pulsating from somewhere around! She and the other girls looked to see Count Zap and the others working on some new man-powered bubble-like electro-generator, almost frying the occupant inside it! Gathering courage, Maylu walked up to the former World 3 agents and asked them, "What are you doing?"

Maddy started, "When your beloved Lan rescued us last night, Anna gave us odd chores; cooking, inventing, you name it. Zap is working on an electricity generator, apparently it's successful." Yahoot, while cooking up some curry, listed what they invented for their future battles in the real world, "Rings of garlic, holy water, silver stake, crucifix——"

Small rapid explosive sounds were being heard; someone is testing out a huge machine gun with a Gatling barrel. Tory, who came by in a blue and white Eskimo outfit and feeling impressed by it, asked Yahoot, "Why can't we have one of _those_?"

Mr. Higsby came by in a monk's outfit, knowing what happened last night, "You've never seen the actual Dracula; he's a nightmare." Then he showed off some new Chips, "The Famous family gave me a job into making new Chips, so far I've got these; Garlic Boomer Battle Chip——"On a holographic display grid, Number-Man used a Garlic Boomer, which at first looked like a large piece of garlic, he threw it at a Shadow-Man clone, and amazingly, the Shadow-Man clone's data began to dissolve before Number-Man used a swift punch through the icon!

NAVI CLONE LOGGING OUT

Mr. Higsby continued, "Holy Aqua Boomer——"Number-Man threw a silvery bottle with a cross on the outside of it, the Holy Aqua Boomer, at another Shadow-Man clone, when it cracked upon its head, the clone logged out!

Mr. Higsby continued on, "Silver Stake——"Another clone of Shadow-Man appeared, but Number-Man is prepared, it held out his left arm as if he was waiting for a sword, and his hand morphed into a large silvery blaster-like weapon. A silvery, sharp cone-shaped spike extended from the barrel and Number-Man stabbed it into the Shadow-Man clone with ease!

Mr. Higsby introduced another Battle Chip, "Crucifix——"Another Shadow-Man clone appeared, again Number-Man is prepared; his Silver Stake is replaced with a long silver bar that unfolded into a fancy crucifix! The clone is warded backwards, where it met Hellboy.

Puero is nearby and said, "Fire the Samaritan, Hellboy." Hellboy's left hand produced a large black gun and he fired it into the Shadow-Man clone's back, destroying it! Mr. Higsby shouted, "I WAS STILL DISPLAYING, PUERO!" Puero retorted, "I really need to work off the stress Lan gave me." GutsMan, who came by in the display and feeling impressed by the Samaritan, asked Puero, "Can GutsMan have one of _those_?"

Puero asked GutsMan, "You've never been after real monsters, have you?"

Chaud (who appeared out of nowhere, with torn clothes) laughed, "Monsters, crooks, net terrorists, they're all the same; best when cooked well." Apparently, Chaud and Anetta have witnessed and fought a bunch last night, and lived to tell the tale.

Anna sat down, having a nice cup of tea, "No, Mr. Blaze. Monsters aren't all the same, they can even be the people you love the most. Besides, my grandmother would arrest a net terrorist with ease in 5 minutes." Maddy agreed, "Yeah, I've seen Aqua kick one's butt 2 hours ago."

A small explosion was heard, it was found right close where poor little Chisao is, he made a small indent on the wall with his body from some odd explosive force, luckily he's alive. June came to see if anything requires healing, "Chisao, are you okay?" Chisao, feeling dazed, said, "I think that wasn't lemonade, but at least it was great stuff."

Anna panicked a little before sweat dropping, "You little twerp, that wasn't lemonade at all, it was another invention of Dr. Broom's; Glycerin #96." A tall slender man with black hair (he's Dr. Broom) asked the youngest teenager, "What in the name of Allah is wrong with you, child?"

Chaud noticed crossbow-like weapon with a barrel of arrows/crossbow bolts (look familiar?), beside it is a Battle Chip with a picture of ProtoMan using the same weapon. Anna explained, "It's called a machine crossbow, it's gas-propelled, capable of firing arrows at tremendous velocity. Just give it a nice hard squeeze and keep holding." Chaud lovingly smirked at it, "Nice."

Lan came by, with pile of new clothes for his friends to change into until the evil is taken care of. He found a small golden ball and picked it up, "What is this, Aqua?" Aqua appeared from Anna's PET to answer, "That's a solar illumination grenade." Lan guessed out loud, "A sunlight bomb?"

Dex joked, "How about La Santa Aqua de Pistola?" Yai asked, "The holy water pistol?" At that, Yai began to laugh at Dex, followed by a few of those newly recruited. Anna calmly said, "That sounds like an excellent idea, thank you, Mr. Dex Oyama."

Back to the subject, Lan asked Anna directly, "What's it for? I thought actual sunlight could only affect vampires." Anna answered, "Well, I found your father's dimensional cross-fusion device quite interesting, so I built one of my own and reformatted it into a machine that can create matter that was originally computer data. That was half-a-year ago."

Lost by what she meant, Dex asked, "What does she mean by that?" June answered for him, "She made a machine that can create anything."

Lan returned to the 'sunlight grenade' subject, "What's that got to do with anything?" Mr. Famous (looking fine and unscathed) came by simply telling Lan, "Ever heard of Sunstones in 'Dinotopia?' Anna created crystals similar to those that absorb a huge amount of light, she placed it into the sun's rays, gathering a massive amount of sunlight."

Lan asked, "is it supposed to blind my enemies or flash char a herd of wild wildebeest? The compressed collected sunlight within those crystals inside that grenade could be chaotic. Of course, it's better than hot compressed magma from Mt. Vesuvius and pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert." Anna said, "There's enough collected sunlight in that to super-charge all solar powered equipment all-over Dentech City for a decade from 10 seconds of the luminous spark. Just crack the golden shell and don't look at the flash. Use your imagination, Lan Honey."

Maylu got infuriated, because she called Lan something she wanted to call Lan. Lan calmly said, "You flirted, not much, but you're a nun, you're not supposed to flirt at all." Anna calmly retorted, "Well actually I'm not, I'm just an expert in religion, arcane arts, etc. So I can do what I want... Sugar."

Lan looked at his friends and said, "Looks like our new allies, a.k.a. my friends, have some imagination in need, so why don't we get to work on getting to Dracula & the Dark Planet taken out? I'm acquiring your imagination, young woman. That's why you're coming with us." Anna took off her glasses and cursed, "Like the bloody hell be damned, I'm not!"

MegaMan said to Anna, "You cursed, not very well at the least, but still cursing. No offense, Ms. Famous, but you're a lady and ladies should not swear or curse." Aqua appeared and said to MegaMan, "It doesn't matter anyway, because she's a free spirit and so am I. We can do whatever we want." Anna smirked at Lan, "Damn it."

Yai slyly said, "You know I think she likes him." Dex frowned, "Lan, you sly fox; you've got your own fan club." Chaud followed Dex, "Why and how did Lan change so much?"

Lan said to Anna, "Your father's orders are that you are to come with us as soon as we're all ready. So shut up and get your bags packed for Transylvania. Maylu darling, come on, let's go." Maylu's stress has been lifted and she, feeling enlightened, said to Lan, "Okay!"

As everyone is packing for the rampage towards the traditional location... Mr. Higsby began to whine, "I'm not a field man! Lan Hikari, I don't want to go to Transylvania!"

To be continued...

(A.N.: What happened next? Find out in the next chapter, or think of what else is going to happen by sending me reviews! You are free to sending me ideas for new characters, new Net Navis, new Style Changes, new Soul Unions, etc. Plus some ideas for clothing, I'll begin work on the next chapter soon.)


End file.
